It Happened One Night
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Dawn meets an unexpected friend while studying in the library. ONESHOT.


It Happened One Night…

Dawn sat in the library flipping through the pages of her textbook. The library was the last place she wanted to be but midterms were coming up and she didn't feel like getting reamed by Buffy again. The library was nearly completely empty except for a few students packing up their stuff and the ancient librarian creaking back and forth through the aisles with books. Everyone else in the school had lives, who actually spent their time studying? But since her fight with Kenny she'd been steering clear of pretty much everyone with a life.

Sighing Dawn banged her head against the table, "Ouch," she mumbled rubbing at her forehead. Dawn didn't think she could be more bored if she tried. She heard the door shut as the last of the other students left. Looking around she noticed the library had suddenly gone exceptionally dark. Dawn could still hear the creaking of the old woman as she walked along the enormous maze of shelves.

Dawn slammed her book shut, the noise echoed in the silence. The library was freaking her out, if she was going to have no life she would do it from the comfort of her own dorm room. She began packing up her stuff. When she heard a loud crash, it sounded like glass shattering.

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered. "Mrs. Tibbit? Are you okay?" Dawn made a mental note about how big a dork she was to know the librarian's name.

She looked around but it was too dark to see anything, it was as if all the light in the room had been sucked out. "Ok, this definitely feels like a hellmouth thing…" Dawn rummaged through her bag and pulled out a stake. Before leaving for college Buffy had made Dawn promise to keep one with her at all times and now (not that she would tell Buffy this) she was actually glad she had it.

She made her way towards the sound of the crash, gripping the stake so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She held out her other hand to feel along in the dark, her hand ran across the wooden book cases as she past them. Dawn stopped when she reached the back of the library. The moonlight was shining in through a broken window; shards of glass lay scattered on the floor below it. This was clearly where the noise had come from. Someone or more likely _something_ had crashed through the window. Dawn turned around to head back and came face to face with the librarian.

"Mrs. Tibbit," Dawn said startled, "we need to get out of here. I think there's something in the library." Dawn placed a hand on the old woman's shoulder to guide her when all of a sudden the woman hissed violently. Stumbling backward Dawn looked at her horrified. A giant tentacle erupted from the woman's mouth and wrapped around Dawn's body in a vice grip. She screamed as it tightened its hold and lifted her into the air. Her feet flailing beneath her, she attempted to kick herself free but it was no use. She could feel the tentacle crushing her, forcing all the air out of her lungs, she tried to scream again but she couldn't.

Out of nowhere a shadow dropped down from the stacks knocking the woman or rather creature to the floor. Releasing its grip, Dawn tumbled to the floor gasping for air. She looked up just in time to see the shadow slice off the old woman's head. Green goo splattered all over the book cases as the body fell to the floor limply, still oozing.

The shadow stepped into the light of the moon and Dawn could see it was boy around her age. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes as he reached down and pulled Dawn to her feet. She stood there staring at him. There was something about him that reminded her of someone, but she knew she had never seen him before in her life. The intense look in his eyes however was very familiar.

"It's not safe here," He took her hand and ran off. Still hurting from the attack Dawn stumbled to keep up, part of her wanted to hit him and demand an explanation, but part of her didn't wanted to let go of his hand. Dawn stumbled along as far as she could before pulling her hand away and stopping. She clutched her side waiting for him to realize she'd stopped. "Why are you stopping?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I was nearly crushed to death!" She barked at him. "Who are you? What the hell kind of demon was she?"

"I don't know what kind she was yet, hopefully now we have enough information to research—wait you know about demons?" He looked at her puzzled. Clearly he had thought he was rescuing some innocent college student, not the sister of the slayer.

"Well, duh." Dawn looked him over. He was even cuter now that she could see him better, long shaggy brown hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes, the only thing offsetting about him was the globs of demon blood streaked across his shirt. "How did you know she was a demon?"

"We've been tracking demonic activity around the campus for a few weeks now…So this doesn't freak you out at all?" He said changing the subject back.

"I grew up on the hellmouth this is nothing." Dawn said trying to act cool. Truth was demons always freaked her out. "Better question would be what are you doing fighting them?" The boy looked away; Dawn could see the pain in his eyes he was trying to suppress.

"I grew up fighting demons; it used to be all I knew." He looked confused as he said the second part. Dawn reached over and touched his hand.

"I've grown up around them too, my sister was constantly saving the world, not that it stopped her from whining about it. If she knew about this she'd have me packed up and on the next plane to Scotland."

"Sounds like my father."

Dawn giggled. "They'd be a pair wouldn't they?"

The boy smiled at her but it quickly faded. He pulled his hand away. "I have to go. I suggest going back to your dorm and staying there. We'll clear the campus of the danger soon." With that he turned to leave.

"Wait that's it? I don't even get to know your name?" She pouted.

The boy stopped and turned back to look at her, "Connor, My name's Connor."

"I'm Dawn, thanks for saving my life Connor." Dawn leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Connor blushed and raised a hand to his cheek, a small smile spread across his lips as he turned and disappeared in to the shadows; leaving Dawn standing alone in the middle of the road.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok so I wrote this for Fanfiction Competition I entered. I might consider adding more to it cause I think Connor/Dawn is a really interesting idea to explore. But as of right now it is just a oneshot. And may stay that way. But I thought I would post it here. I'll be posting another one shot soon because I got on to the second round. If I continue on then I will be posting more, but I dont think I will lol.


End file.
